RainFace's Romantic Journey
by TunnelSnakesWriteBadFanfics
Summary: RainFace has a special infatuation. One that is not accepted by his clan. He must journey out and find his love to prove to himself and the world that he can love who he wants.
1. Prologue

Rain Face's Romantic Journey: Prologue

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were blooming and the flowers were singing. Inside the medicine cat's den Orangeeye, the medicine cat, was receiving a prophecy:

 _Water and Love will change everything._

And then he woke up startled. "Oh my Starclan," he exclaimed, "I must go tell the clan leader about this prophecy!" Then Orangeeye walked out of his den to go tell the leader. "Waspstar!" he exclaimed, "I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Orangeeye," said Dragonflytail, leaning out behind a rock.

"I have to talk to Waspstar!" said Orangeeye to the Clan Deputy,

"Well ok then, She's inside the Apprentice den, telling the new apprentices who they're going to patrol with.

"Oh ok, thank you for telling me,: said Orangeeye.

Orangeeye sauntered over to the apprentice den where he heard Waspstar talking loudly to a particularly stupid apprentice. "For the love of Starclan Strawberrypaw, what did I say about getting seeds all over the shop!" exclaimed Waspstar.

"Hey Waspstar, I have to tell you something!" exclaimed Orangeeye.

"Oh, what is it now?" exclaimed Waspstar in an annoyed manner.

"Well I got this prophecy from Starclan earlier today!" exclaimed Orangeeye.

"Well? What is it?" questioned Waspstar.

Orangeeye looked slightly miffed about the impatience of his clan leader. "Well it was very confusing: _Water and Love will change everything,_ " said Orangeeye quietly.

"Oh, ya never get quiet, so this must be serious!" exclaimed Waspstar. She padded around nervously. She stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's starting to rain now, we better get inside," she said. She slowly walked into the medicine den with Orangeeye and looked around thoughtfully.

"ORANGEEYE, WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed a cat from outside.

"What is it Roachpelt, what do you need," asked Orangeeye.

"My mate, Beeear, is kitting!" he exclaimed.

"Well get 'er in 'ere," said Waspstar in a commanding order.

Roachpelt walked in with a tired looking she cat with a swollen belly. She stumbled as she walked through the entrance, then she collapsed on the floor.

"Come on Beeear," said Orangeeye, "you can do it!" He walked over to the herbs and gave her some poppy seeds. Beeear ate the seeds slowly and then suddenly convulsed on the ground.

"Oh there coming!" she exclaimed. Then out came two kits, one at a time. One was a male with a dark coat and a white patch on his muzzle, the other, a tan she cat with red patches on her paws.

"What shall we name them dear?" asked Roachpelt.

"The female will be Redkit and the male will be Rainkit," she breathed out. She then began to vigorously lick her kits. They soon cuddled into her stomach and latched onto a teat. Beeear smiled down at her kits. Her life couldn't get any better now.

* * *

In the darkness of the Dark Forest, Tigerstar sat in the darkness. "Hmm," he said, "there is a disturbance to my plan." He then got up and looked into his mind for a memory that would serve the purpose of remembering for him. Suddenly he shot up and whispered, "The Prophecy." He lashed his tail around as his face contorted in anger. "I cannot allow this!" he exclaimed, "not after all my hard work!" He stalked deeper into the forest to think of a plan to rectify the flaw in his plan.


	2. Chapter 1

RainFace's Romantic Journey: Chapter 1

6 moons later

Redkit and Rainkit were finally becoming apprentices. Rainkit was looking at a puddle and putting his paws in it.

"All you cats who can kill animals get over here," shouted Waspstar. She had climbed onto a branch of the willow tree located in the camp.

"Aw shoot bye water!" said Rainkit. He hurried over to the willow tree. He looked up at Waspstar and she looked directly at him with narrowed eyes.

"There are going to be some new apprentices and warriors," She said. Rainkit suddenly quivered in excitement as he realized he was one of those apprentices. "If they would step forward now, it would make my life easier."

Rainkit stepped forward and looked to his left and right. He saw Redkit, Gyaradoskit, Strawberrypaw, and Plaidpaw all standing next to him.

"Alright, i don't want this to be too long so Strawberrypaw and Plaidpaw you are now warriors. Your names are Strawberryblast and Plaidpelt. Redkit you're a medicine cat apprentice, Rainkit and Gyaradoskit you are just regular apprentices. Congrats you're Redpaw, Rainpaw, and Gyaradospaw. Your mentor are Orangeeye, Dragonflytail, and Beeear respectively. Now do the licking thing and everybody cheer."

"Woo…" says the clan half-heartedly. They dispersed around the camp.

* * *

Dragonflytail returned to the camp hearing a half-hearted cheer.

"Oh no," he said, "I must've missed the ceremony." He hurried into the camp and stopped infront of the apprentice den.

"Hi there Mr. Deputy sir," said Rainpaw, "You're my mentor so we should go around the territory now!"

"Oh, well that's nice, but I have to go talk to Waspstar," said Dragonflytail, "go and play in a puddle or something." He was shocked to hear that Rainpaw had been assigned to him, after all he hadn't even been told before hand and he was the deputy. He walked over to the leader's den under the willow tree.

Waspstar was relaxing in her den when Dragonflytail came in.

"Ah Dragonflytail, my trusted deputy, what are you here for?"

"Well you see Waspstar, I wanted to talk about my new apprentice."

"Oh yeah?

"I was not aware that Rainpaw was being assigned to me."

"Well he is now and I don't want to hear any arguments otherwise, "said Waspstar, "and please leave your voice is a poison to my ears."

"Alright then, I'll go and see Rainpaw now." Dragonflytail backed out of the leader's den and went to the warriors den. He observed Rainpaw through the entrance to the den, splashing in a puddle of water. His eyes slowly closed as he entered the realm of sleep.

* * *

The forest was dark and the sky had no stars. The grass was dead and would prove difficult to move silently through. There was no sound of prey anywhere in the forest.

In the starless sky above a clearing came a pillar of light from which descended the form of a cat. On the ground the light illuminated the face of Tigerstar, who had been sitting in the foliage at the edge of the clearing. The cat in the light looked over to him and bowed its head. The light ascended, leaving the cat behind.

"Ah yes my most faithful informant, Dragonflytail," he said, "have you any new dirt on the clan cats for me? Perhaps some of Starclan?"

"Oh hey there Tigerstar," said Dragonflytail, "unfortunately I don't have any new information."

"Well then, this was pointless."

"Except for the fact that I am the mentor of the prophesized."

"Well then, that is good," Tigerstar said, "Very good indeed."

"Thanks Tigerstar I really try my best, it eases my mind to think that someone apprecia-

"OK thanks, but I cannot listen to your voice anymore, go away now!"

Dragonflytail shut his mouth, nodded, and then shot upward as the same pillar of light appeared returning him to the material plane.

"Yes this will do nicely," said Tigerstar as he started to laugh. Soon the whole of the Dark Forest was filled with the sound of his maniacally evil laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

RainFace's Romantic Journey: Chapter 2

On that very same day

"No somebody help him!" screamed Beeear. Gyaradospaw was calmly floating in the swamp. Beeear was panicking and calling out for help.

" Don't worry, I'm coming in to help you!" Beeear said. She jumped into the water and tried to grab Gyaradospaw by the scruff of his neck. However, Gyaradospaw being a crocodile didn't have a scruff and bite Beeear. Rainpaw, having heard his mother's distressful calls for help as she tried to save Gyaradospaw, rushed over only to find her in the death roll of Gyaradospaw.

"Wow," he said,"that was my mother." As Gyaradospaw finished thrashing his mother around and swam away Rainpaw shivered. He realized that creatures of the water held great power indeed. He must respect the water's strength and cruelty, then gain its power.

"Oh hey there Rainpaw, what are you looking at?" said Dragonflytail as he walked towards Rainpaw.

"My future," Rainpaw said darkly as his eyes narrowed and darkened. His claws unsheathed and sheathed repeatedly, gnawing into the soft, moist ground of the riverbank.

"I heard screaming was that your mom?"

"Ye."

"Well, let's go patrol the territory!"

"Kay."

* * *

This is our border with-BURP-ApplianceClan," said Dragonflytail,"if you look you can see their border patrol now."

"Ho Dragonflytail, how doth thy patrol go?" said Glasseye.

"Oh hey there Glasseye, it's going pretty good eh, how is your doin'?"

"The hunt is going poorly this moon, sadly, methinks many young and old will die."

"Life is a cycle that Death is but a part of," interjected Rainpaw.

"Wow Rainpaw, are you okay?" said Dragonflytail.

"No," said Rainpaw, "I don't think I'll ever be okay ever again Dragonflytail!"

"Never?"

"Never ever forever."

"Wow."

By that time Glasseye had already left and the sun had started to set.

"Well we should probably hunt something for the Clan," said Dragonflytail, "so we haven't completely wasted our time."

"I want to kill creatures lesser than me, it will give me power and satisfaction, those are rare in this harsh world of ours.

"Just remember to feed the Clan first," said Dragonflytail, "you know, the whole Warrior's Code thing?"

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMmmmmMmMMmmmmmMMMMM, ok…"

* * *

They travelled to the forest-like part of the Swamp to hunt.

"So we'll start off with frogs to test your reflexes," said Dragonflytail, "when you hunt frogs you gotta predict where they're jumping and don't alert the of your presence or they will scream really loudly until you go deaf."

"I'll go deaf if I have to listen to your idiotic, annoying, half-wit voice any longer." Rainpaw saw a frog that was trying to catch a fly and started stalking towards it. The frog slowly rotated its head until it had turned to see him. It opened it's mouth and prepared to scream but Rainpaw was faster and caught it. He didn't kill it though, he just ate it whole while it was still alive. You could hear the frogs deafening screams as it travelled down his esophagus until it got quieter as it hit his stomach.

"Uh, Rainpaw you gotta bring that back to the Clan."

As Rainpaw opened his mouth to reply the frog's screams blasted out of his mouth right into Dragonflytail's ears. He suddenly burped ending the frog's scream as it burned in his stomach acid. "Too late," he said.

Suddenly a nearby bush rustled and Rainpaw looked towards them. Dragonflytail, still deafened by the frog's screams did not notice anything until a calico cat emerged from the shadows of the bushes.

"Who are you?" asked Rainpaw.

"I am but a humble medicine cat," she said, "my name is Deadly Nightshade."

"Why are you on our territory?"

"Well actually you're on PlantClan's territory."

"What is this PlantClan you speak of?"

"PlantClan is a democratically organized colony of cats."

"Who's your leader?"

"We have not had a leader for generations because everyone always votes for themselves."

"Wow that's pretty dumb."

"Who are you to judge our lifestyle you, you COMMUNISTS!? You dirty Reds? How dare you, you Redstar Supporter."

"Are you crying?"

"GOD BLESS PLANTCLAN!" Then she ran into the forest, quickly disappearing

"Should we follow her?" asked Rainpaw

"Oh yeah we really should," said Dragonflytail. They followed her scent and the foliage she disturbed with her erratic movements. They were eventually led to a large clearing with a massive obelisk in the center overlooking a rectangular pond. They stayed in the trees so as not to reveal themselves.

"How come we've never seen this?" asked Rainpaw.

"Well you see Rainpaw, this obelisk is completely covered by the dense treetops of Plantclan Jungle."

"Wow that's dumb I literally see the sun bouncing of some round metallic thing at the top. It's obviously taller than the treetops," Rainpaw said loudly.

"SHHHHHH!"


End file.
